Two Streets
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Right or Left? Not a hard question, but then again this is Wally Beetles. 3/4 pairing. 44 of 100 Challenge.


A/N: This is #44 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. Here is another quick one-shot.

**Two Roads**

"It's this way!" Wally decided.

"That's silly, this is the right way!" giggled Kuki Sanban.

"No… that's left," pointed Wally his face slowly becoming confused, "I think…"

Kuki furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her friend, who had his hands in front of him, forming L's.

"Yeah, that's left all right." He observed shaking his left hand, "See told ya!"

"Wally! We're supposed to go this way!" persisted Kuki.

"Nah, were supposed to go up this way!" continued Wally.

"Wally, that's the wrong way!" argued Kuki.

"Nah, it's the 'right' way!" emphasized Wally.

"We're going to be late!" bickered Kuki folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on!" barked Wally waiting for her to follow.

Kuki pulled the box closer to her chest, and turned her head away from Wally with a sharp 'hmph'. Wally gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair. The two were on a mission, a very important mission organized by Numbuh one himself. They had to be there on time, it was necessary for the mission. Wally had forgotten the directions, when they left, and now they were at ends on which way to go.

Right or Left…

"We can't just stand here! Come on, we gotta go!" whined Wally.

"We have to go down that way!" pointed Kuki.

"That's 'Left'!" hollered Wally.

"Its right!" hollered Kuki.

"Nah, It's left!" steamed Wally, cooling off and confused again, "I think…"

Kuki turned back to the Aussie to see him checking again with his hands. Slapping a hand to her head she groaned, "We'll be here all day, Wally it's this way!"

"Aha, It is left!" gleamed Wally.

"We're going that way!" growled Kuki her ocher eyes on fire.

Flinching momentarily he growled back, "Nah were not!"

"We are!" snapped Kuki.

"No!" fired Wally.

"I said YES!" seethed Kuki.

"No way!" shouted Wally.

Kuki grabbed his hoodie with her free hand and pulled him up, "YES!"

Dropping him she turned away from him and started to walk down the street to the left. Wally jumped up and ran behind her.

"How about Rock Paper Scissors?" bribed Wally.

"We don't have time…" began Kuki turning to face him.

"Rock… Paper…" interrupted Wally.

"Scissors!" squealed Kuki entering the game.

Rock vs. Rock

"Again," sighed Wally.

Paper vs. Paper

"Again," smiled Kuki.

Rock vs. Rock

"One more time," decided Wally.

Scissors vs. Scissors

"Last time," giggled Kuki.

Paper vs. Paper

"One more," muttered Wally irritably.

Rock vs. Rock

"Last time," promised Wally

Scissors vs. Scissors

"Aw Crud, one more!" declared Wally.

Rock vs. Rock

"Ok, last time!" panted Wally.

"Wally! No more!" squeaked Kuki tiredly.

"Fine, flip a coin?" asked Wally pulling out a Quarter.

"Heads," piped Kuki.

"Tails," claimed Wally.

"What is it?" asked Kuki excitedly.

"Aww Crud!" moaned Wally.

"Yay, I win! I win!" cheered Kuki.

"I ain't goin down no stupid road!" snorted Wally crossing his arms stubbornly.

"But Wally… I won fair and square!" pouted Kuki.

"I don't care! That ain't no right way!" muttered Wally.

"Fine, Wally! You big meanie! I'll just go all by myself and do the mission!" she sniffed walking away with the box.

Wally watched her continue down the street. Biting his lip worriedly and his fingers fumbling he looked around. He was alone now.

"That ain't the right way!" he murmured to himself.

She was getting smaller…

And smaller…

Smaller…

"Hey, Numbuh three wait up!" called Wally running over to her.

**An Hour Later: **

"Where are those two?" questioned Nigel impatiently pacing the room.

"Ah, calm down Numbuh one, I'm sure they completed the mission," laughed Hoagie organizing his Yipper cards.

"Yeah, they are experts!" added Abby channel surfing.

"I just hope they…"

The door burst open.

"Lizzie's Birthday Present?" hollered Wally wildly.

"That was so sweet Numbuh One!" giggled Kuki skipping in.

"A stupid Rainbow Monkey Delivery!" snarled Wally glaring at Numbuh One.

"At least we took the right street!" sang Kuki skipping to the couch.

**The End**

A/N:Well that's my fourth KND story, and one-shot! Reviews and/or concrit would be fabulous!

Remember: "You're either in or you're old!": D


End file.
